Sem Rosas e Chocolates ao Licor
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ao contrário dos costumes gondorianos e ao que Lothíriel imaginava, em Rohan não se celebra o Dia do Amor. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Ao professor Tolkien, é claro, pertencem todos estes personagens.

Assim como os personagens, também não me pertence a imagem da capa (Lothíriel), quem a fez foi _Vadrielith,_ aqui conhecida como _Menelwen_ , amante eloqüente de Éomer/Lothíriel.

 **Pairing:** Éomer/Lothíriel | **Palavras:** 3368

 **Nota:** Há alguns meses, Angie e Queonda me convenceram a participar do desafio do Dia dos Namorados do sensual fórum "El Poney Pisador" (ao qual estão cordialmente convidados), eu aceitei, no entanto dois meses depois eu terminei a minha história. E é esta a que hoje eu venho compartilhar, embora não participe de nada. Como estou lhes dizendo, aqui influenciaram muitas pessoas, direta ou indiretamente. Esta história está toda revirada e há pedacinhos de chocolate em meio ao texto, o qual é algo novo em minhas histórias, e espero que seja um agradável acréscimo.

Bem. Isso vocês é que vão me dizer.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Sin Rosas y Chocolates de Licor", de Hekarid. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **SEM ROSAS E CHOCOLATES AO LICOR**

Hoje é um dia muito especial no reino de Gondor. Hoje os homens exalam segurança e esforçam-se para terminarem o quanto antes os seus trabalhos, desejando, assim, terem a tarde de folga. As mulheres passeiam pela cidade com fitas novas em seus cabelos e vestem-se com sorrisos tímidos e roupas limpas, e o aroma doce e quente dos bolos, chocolates e rosas das lojas se propaga pela cidade em espirais de fumaça e bons desejos.

Uma jovem entra em uma loja na cidade de Dol Amroth, pede um chocolate em forma de coração recheado com glacê de morango, enquanto outra beija, mais adiante, debaixo de uma árvore, e um rapaz se esconde por trás de alguns arbustos, vigiando, para que não partam o coração de sua irmã.

Hoje é esse dia especial do ano, no qual todos têm a possibilidade de serem correspondidos, o dia em que os amantes confessam sob as árvores de Tília, e o gaguejar e os rubores intensos se tornam cúmplices. Hoje é o Dia do Amor, e todas as cidades do reino de Gondor vestem-se com as suas cores cálidas e aroma adocicado de algodão-doce.

Lothíriel se lembra enquanto trança os cabelos à moda Rohirrim em frente ao espelho, os olhos se arregalam e ela sorri levemente.

"Como eu pude esquecer ?!". Em um ato instintivo, ela caminha até a janela, esperando ver, através dela, as lojas com rosas frescas e os bolos recém-assados, e Amrothos piscando o olho para uma envergonhada jovenzinha, mas tudo o que ela vê são extensas pradarias e espigas verdes balançando contra o vento. "Papai costumava me presentear com rosas azuis", ela suspira, "E Erchirion tinha um esconderijo secreto por onde esgueirava-se, quando nós éramos pequenos, costumávamos usá-lo para ir à cidade, nós passávamos o dia inteiro comendo chocolate, rindo e dançando ao som da música. Ah ! O que estarão fazendo os meus irmãos ? Sinto tanta falta deles".

Ela passa os seus dedos ansiosos pelo vidro frio e murmura algumas palavras ininteligíveis quando, à distância, consegue reconhecer a silhueta do seu marido, o coração explode em seu peito como nunca antes, e as bochechas tingem-se de um leve tom de rosa.

\- Minha senhora... você está bem ? Está com o rosto vermelho. Não está com febre... outra vez ?! - ele olha genuinamente preocupado para a jovem donzela, e Lothíriel não consegue evitar sentir-se um pouco mal por causar-lhe incômodos desnecessários. Na verdade, ela ainda não se acostumou ao clima quente de Rohan.

\- Não é nada - diz ela, os olhos de relance na direção de Éomer, e a dúvida se instala nela. Os Rohirrim sabem da importância deste dia ? Celebram o Dia do Amor, assim como em Gondor ? De tudo o que lera sobre eles (o que é muito, muito pouco), nunca encontrara informações a esse respeito... perguntar seria algo muito evidente ? Ela olha para a garota morena e pondera sobre a possibilidade de perguntar-lhe, mas... o que acontece se ela lhe interpretar mal ou se for contar ao rei ? Lothíriel não quer ter de lidar com uma situação embaraçosa ou explicar a Éomer sobre a importância desta celebração. Só de imaginar os seus penetrantes olhos sobre ela enquanto ela lhe conta sobre os balões, a música e os chocolates; sente vergonha - Realmente não é nada - diz ela, sentindo-se enrubescer cada vez mais, Melwëlr olha-a com ceticismo, mas não diz nada e retorna silenciosamente aos seus afazeres.

A vontade de perguntar torna-se cada vez mais evidente, e Lothíriel arrisca-se a tentar, afinal de contas ela não tem nada a perder; morde o lábio inferior com nervosismo, olhando como a jovem morena prepara a cama com excessivo cuidado, respira fundo e finalmente pergunta da maneira mais sutil que consegue:

\- Melwëlr... que dia é hoje ?

\- Catorze de fevereiro - responde a jovem rapidamente.

\- Mmm... não sei porque, sinto que estou me esquecendo de algo... - insiste - ...É como se hoje acontecesse algo importante... o que será ?

\- ...Minha senhora ? - a jovem a fasta o olhar do macio travesseiro e levanta uma sobrancelha, inquisitivamente, em sua direção - O que está tentando dizer ? - E, perspicaz, um olhar de inquisitivo e perspicaz, ela se esquecia que os Rohirrim são bastante astutos quando querem; resmunga e balança a cabeça.

\- Qual é a... sua festa favorita, Melwëlr ?

\- Eh ? Mmm... acho que é a festa da colheita, por quê ?

\- Nada em especial - Lothíriel suspira com relutância e volta a olhar pela janela.

Seus olhos se escurecem e os ombros encolhem alguns milímetros.

Como ela imaginava, os Rohirrim não celebram o Dia do Amor.

"Bem", ela tenta convencer a si mesma, "Não é como se fosse algo tão importante, de qualquer forma. Quem se importa ? Eu não... é claro". Ela sente uma chicotada ardendo-lhe no coração quando vê as tranças loiras balançarem como espigas maduras e morde com força as bochechas para disfarçar os seus sentimentos.

É bastante hilário, na verdade. Antes, Éomer ficava fazendo o trabalho administrativo e Lothíriel podia vê-lo a hora que quisesse, mas isso era exatamente o que menos queria fazer. Agora ela quase não o vê, e anseia por sua proximidade a cada minuto do dia, ela não sabe como, mas ele conquistou-lhe o afeto (e ela não sabe como demonstrá-lo). Quando acorda pela manhã e ele já se levantou e quando se deitou e ele ainda voltou, se não fosse pelo calor dos lençóis, ela acharia que ele não dorme com ela...

"Ele... está me evitando ? Ou será que te-te-tem outra mulher ?". Ela sentia um buraco no estômago só de imaginar essas situações, não queria mais separar-se dele. Nem sequer era capaz de imaginar uma vida sem ele fazendo parte dela, o que queria era construir uma vida juntos, alegrias e belas lembranças, não queria uma vida de apática indiferença entre os dois. Ela tinha que dizer-lhe o que sentia, tinha que deixar claro o quanto o amava, e acabar com as estúpidas evasivas entre ambos.

Ela estava decidida a fazê-lo, e quanto antes melhor. Lothíriel dá uns tapinhas nas bochechas, respira fundo, encorajando-se e sai às pressas em direção aos currais.

\- Que mulher mais estranha... - sussurra Melwëlr, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

 **Você é como o chocolate amargo.**

Mas Lothíriel chega tarde, não há sinal de Éomer nos currais e nos estábulos, e ela demora um bom tempo até encontrar alguém que lhe diga aonde foi o rei.

Éomer continua tendo essa mania de desaparecer do nada e aparecer horas mais tarde como se nada tivesse acontecido, ignorando o fato de que deixara uma cidade inteira com o coração na mão, ou estando consciente, mas _que se dane,_ ele também precisa de um tempo livre. Assim, quando um cavalariço lhe diz, entre risos, que o rei saiu para cavalgar com o novo potro domado, Lothíriel não pode fazer nada além de ficar com os nervos à flor da pele e com o olhar intranqüilo.

Ela tenta disfarçar a sua crescente necessidade de vê-lo durante toda a manhã, mas lhe é impossível, as horas tornam-se eternas enquanto ela espera junto à janela, e nem mesmo bordar consegue distraí-la. Os criados mais velhos sorriem nostalgicamente ao vê-la ir e voltar de um lado para o outro, suspirando às paredes e enrubescendo-se toda vez que alguém lhe diz que Éomer não demora a voltar, que com certeza estará de volta para o almoço.

O que é uma grande mentira.

Éomer volta quando o Sol despede-se lentamente dando lambidas quentes nas pradarias, ele está em estado lastimável, mal se distinguem os olhos azuis por baixo de tanta... lama, e, apesar de bom humor, ele sente-se um pouco estúpido (e irritado) quando Elfhem ri na sua cara, perguntando se um Mûmak tinha defecado sobre ele, o qual ele limita-se a (resmungar) fulminá-lo com o olhar, dar algumas ordens e caminhar com toda a dignidade que lhe resta até o castelo.

Quando chega ao quarto, depois de esquivar-se de todos os _"Onde você estava ?!"_ e _"Você está horrível !"_ , e o bom humor ter ido para o inferno, ele encontra Lothíriel arrumando umas belas rosas azuis em um vaso; instintivamente sente uma pontada no estômago ao vê-la mostrar-se tão feliz, cantarolando uma suave canção, completamente alheia à sua presença.

"E essas flores ?!", a língua queima-lhe por perguntar de onde saíram aquelas flores, os seus olhos escurecem e ele fecha a porta com aspereza, conseguindo que Lothíriel dê um pequeno salto, assustada. Todo o seu corpo ferve de raiva ao ver os olhos dela tão brilhantes de felicidade. "Quem lhe deu estas flores ?!". Lothíriel franze o cenho ao vê-lo , mexe um pouco o nariz e, antes que ele consiga perguntar sobre as malditas rosas, ela já está exigindo saber onde ele estava.

É algo completamente inesperado e Éomer, em meio ao seu crescente mau humor, não consegue evitar surpreender-se, é a primeira vez que ela exige saber o seu paradeiro, e isso... isso tem de significar algo, por menor que seja, porém, neste momento, ele não está em condições de pensar em nada mais que as malditas rosas e em quem as deu de presente e deixou um tão largo sorriso no rosto dela. Ele estala a língua e franze o cenho na direção dela, ignorando-lhe a pergunta, e fulminando o buquê com os olhos.

\- Quem lhe deu estas rosas de presente, minha senhora ? - ele resmunga.

O coração de Lothíriel quase sai pela boca e impede-a de falar.

"Isso foi ciúme ? Não... impossível". Ela abre a boca, mas nenhum som sai por ela, nem mesmo quando Éomer repete a pergunta em um tom mais forte enquanto começa a aproximar-se lentamente; ela tampouco sabe em que momento ela segura-a pelos ombros e perfura-a com os olhos, esperando por uma resposta.

Lothíriel engole em seco e rapidamente lembra-se sobre as suas dúvidas durante a manhã, e por um segundo vem-lhe à cabeça inventar que eles lhe foram dadas de presente de um antigo amor da juventude, quando a verdade é que foi o seu pai. Sente as unhas dele perfurarem ligeiramente a sua pele,e, sem nem sequer pensar, responde o que qualquer jovem diria em sua situação:

\- Isso não lhe compete, meu senhor - ela se arrepende imediatamente após ter dito isso. Os olhos azuis de Éomer tornam-se escuros e nublados como que anunciando uma noite escura de tempestade, e pousam sobre ela, como se ela fosse o epicentro de todo o caos. Lothíriel abafa um gemido quando Éomer pressiona um pouco mais forte o seu agarrão.

Eles permanecem assim por segundos que parecem minutos, e minutos que parecem milissegundos, quando em um significativo piscar de olhos ele solta-a e se afasta, saindo do quarto como um furacão, e murmurando um MUITO BOM ! Que não tem nada de bom.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, eu sou uma estúpida ! O que eu acho que estou fazendo ?!"

Lothíriel sai do quarto à procura dele, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente, porque aquilo foi ciúme, não foi ? E uma pessoa sente ciúmes quando ama alguém, correto ? isso significa que Éomer a ama, não ? E ela estragou tudo, não foi ?... Grrrrr ! Ela anda até nenhum lugar específico, andando em ziguezague e descendo escadas sem encontrá-lo, até mesmo pergunta a alguns criados ao passar por eles, mas ninguém o viu desde que ele chegou , e ela começa a desanimar-se.

Ela finalmente se rende quando não encontra Pé-de-fogo nos estábulos.

 **Doce de leite.**

Quando volta a entrar no quarto, ela encontra Éomer aos pés da cama, os cabelos soltos e molhados caem-lhe pelas costas em ondas emaranhadas, ele está totalmente limpo e cercado pelas pétalas azuis que uma vez formaram uma rosa. Lothíriel observa a cena em silêncio, sem saber muito bem o que dizer ou fazer, finalmente ela decide entrar e trancar a porta para que ninguém os incomode. Éomer nem sequer olha para ela, tem a vista fixada nas mãos que... oh ! Lothíriel cobre a boca ao ver o sangue e rapidamente caminha até o criado-mudo em frente à cama, derrama um pouco de água em uma pia, e, juntamente com um pano, caminha até ele, senta-se ao seu lado e com extremo cuidado, segura uma de suas mãos. Ao ver que ele não resiste, ela começa a limpá-la, tirando-lhe as espinhas e o sangue seco.

As mãos de Éomer são cálidas e firmes, também um pouco ásperas, mas Lethíriel gosta de sentir-lhes o toque e se distrai limpando-as lenta e minuciosamente. Ao terminar, ela deposita um suave beijo no dorso de ambas as mãos. Éomer não olha para ela em nenhum instante, está totalmente tenso e Lothíriel afasta-se com a lavagem, suspirando.

\- Você sabia ? - ela diz - Quando eu era pequena, costumava esperar ansiosa por este dia... hoje é um dia de festa em Gondor, meu pai costuma me dar rosas azuis de presente neste dia... - Lothíriel pega uma escova e começa a pentear-lhe lentamente os cabelos, sua voz é como o balanço suave das ondas - ...Ele costumava dá-las de presente a mamãe, mas, desde que ela morreu... bem, é uma maneira de manter viva a lembrança dela. Por favor, não pense nada estranho.

Éomer sente-se idiota por sua inexplicável explosão, e um doloroso vazio começa a instalar-se dentro de si, ele dá uma risada amarga, dessas que ninguém jamais deveria dar, e Lothíriel estremece ao ouvi-lo falar. Ou melhor, não quer ouvi-lo falar nem saber o que ele vai dizer, então ela se vira e senta-se em suas pernas, estampando a sua boca nos lábios apertados dele. Não é um beijo ou algo parecido, o contato é fugaz e desajeitado, embora queime nos lábios quando ela separa-se alguns centímetros.

\- Por favor, me desculpe - diz ela - não sabe se está desculpando-se por esse não-beijo ou sabe-se lá porque. Éomer também não sabe, uma vez que deveria ser ele a se desculpar; ele olha-a inquisitivamente e Lothíriel baixa o olhar, envergonhada, achando que piorou a situação, mas ele a obriga a olhá-lo diretamente antes de aproximar-se lentamente e juntar a sua boca com a dela, sugando-a devagarzinho, como se pedindo permissão e perdão ao mesmo tempo. Lothíriel deixa-se levar quando sente a língua quente de Éomer brincar com a sua, todo o seu corpo vibra com suspiros e ela emaranha as mãos nos cabelos dele, exigindo um pouco mais de contato. Éomer geme dentro da sua boca e separa-se de repente, deixando-a aturdida (e zangada).

\- O que há ? - ela pergunta baixinho. Ele não responde - Eu fiz... algo... de m-mal ?

\- Não é isso - ele responde.

\- Então ?

Como explicar ? Não é que não quisesse beijá-la, é que... ela o ama ? Pelo menos gosta dele ? O relacionamento deles foi bastante tempestuoso, e Éomer não está disposto a obrigá-la a fazer algo que ela não queira.

"Mas é claro que ela quer !", sussurra uma voz na sua cabeça. "Se não quisesse, ela não terra lhe beijado".

"Talvez ela não tivesse a intenção de fazer isso", sussurra outra voz. "Talvez você tenha entendido mal ,como sempre".

\- Eu te amo - eh ? Ehhhhh ? Lothíriel olha para ele, adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos, e volta a sussurrar essas três palavras que lhe são um pouco estranhas, ao ver que Éomer não reage, ela pensa que falou-as erradamente, é a primeira vez que ela fala a língua de Rohan, e ainda não está acostumada a pronunciá-la bem; repete-as em sua própria língua, e também na língua comum. Os olhos de Éomer brilham cálidos, todas as suas dúvidas dissipadas nestas três palavras, e Lothíriel sorria acariciando-lhe o nariz com o dela e voltando a unir as suas bocas.

Ao contrário do primeiro, este é um beijo faminto e revigorante, como chegar a um oásis depois de dias de caminhada sob o Sol. Éomer bebe da boca dela lenta e profundamente, saboreando e mordendo, como se a boca de Lothíriel fosse feita de doce de leite e nozes, e ele precisasse provar o seu sabor vezes sem conta, até estar satisfeito.

\- Eu também te amo - ele sussurra, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, e aproximando-a mais ao seu corpo.

 **Chocolates ao licor.**

Lothíriel geme baixinho ao sentis as mãos de Éomer perderem-se em suas coxas, fazendo carícias circulares e a língua dele lambe os seus seios doces como maçãs do amor.

Ele se sente como se fosse feita de gelatina e de chocolate quente quando ele percorre o seu corpo, e tudo é confuso e agradável, e ela quer mais de tudo e nada, e exige coisas que ele satisfaz sem questionar. O coração bate por todo o corpo e ela não está consciente de nada, nem mesmo sabe de onde saíram os chocolates que Elphir enviou-lhe, ao senti-los derretendo-se entre a sua boca e a de Éomer, e não consegue evitar pensar se eles sempre estiveram ali, derretendo-se, tudo é muito lento e rápido, confuso e doce, o licor turva-lhe o olhar em desejos acalorados, quando atrai Éomer com as suas pernas e lhe arranha as costas, deixando-lhe pequenos chupões no pescoço, muita saliva e as bochechas coradas.

Lothíriel pode sentir o olhar dele queimá-la por todo o corpo, bebendo de sua pele em cada piscar de olhos e a sua língua quente tremular por entre os seios dela, e descer em lambidas úmidas até o interior das suas coxas. Ela sente um calafrio quando ele beija-a _ali_ , e as estrelas e arco-íris ganham vida em seus gemidos baixos e olhos aquosos, e ela acha que morreu e está tocando o céu com a ponta dos dedos, quando todo o calor concentra-se em um ponto específico, e ela vê a si mesma dizendo coisas vergonhosas, as quais não se para e pensa, porque seus sentidos hipersensíveis ao toque não lhe permitem nada mais do que _sentir_ e desfrutar daquelas lascivas carícias.

Ela grita com uma voz indecorosa, rouca, quase animalesca, e os olhos turvam-se e ficam completamente brancos quando o calor explode em seu corpo, branco e espesso, e Éomer solta um riso abafado, subindo até o seu rosto e contemplando as suas coradas feições.

\- Não pense que nós terminamos, minha senhora - diz ele em um ronronar baixinho - Este é apenas o começo - Lothíriel dá uma respirada e um formigamento cálido instala-se em seu ventre, seu cóccix se adianta, chocando-se com o de Éomer, ansiando por mais contato.

\- Este é apenas o começo - repete ela, seguindo com a língua as gotas de chocolate que se perdem pelo peito dele.

E já não é só ela que consegue tocar o céu com as pontas dos dedos, nem os seus gemidos são o único clamor da noite, porque quando o chocolate evapora-se pelo quarto, como um afrodisíaco do amor, ela e ele, juntos em apenas um, descansam após um turno sem tréguas e imediata confrontação.

 **Chocolate branco.**

Lothíriel acorda diante de uma manhã loira de cabelos longos e emaranhados, cujo sorriso quase imperceptível descansa satisfeito em seu rosto adormecido. Ele fica olhando-o, abobalhada, e não demora muito a passar a ponta dos dedos pelo contorno do rosto dele, do seu pescoço, do seu peito firme e bronzeado, cujas cicatrizes ela não tarda a descobrir. Éomer ri baixinho, sem abrir os olhos, relaxado como jamais Lothíriel o vira antes e suspirando como um gatinho mimado com cada uma das carícias. Ambos ficam assim, em silêncio, desfrutando da companhia um do outro por prazerosos minutos, até que Éomer o interrompe com suaves sussurros.

\- Eu estive pensando a respeito dessa festa que você mencionou antes.

\- ...

\- Se isso é o que vocês costumam celebrar - disse ele, referindo-se à noite passada - Acho que não faria mal a Rohan incorporar algumas das tradições de Gondor.

\- ... - Lothíriel dá uma risadinha envergonhada e nega suavemente com a cabeça, os seus olhos prateados brilham divertidamente - Não, meu senhor - ela responde também em um sussurro - Não é necessário. Vocês, os Rohirrim não precisam de tolices como essa, vocês são bastante diretos, brancos como o chocolate, com uma deliciosa linguagem corporal que atenta contra a moral e os bons costumes que em Gondor se dão a esta festa. Acredite-me, aquela celebração não é mais do que uma brincadeira de criança, quando comparada... e fico feliz por ter deixado de jogar aquele jogo, o que você joga é mais divertido.

* * *

 **N/A:** O que vocês acharam ? Sei que tudo acontece, talvez, muito rápido. A idéia original foi distorcida, e, com os ajustes, se encurtou tanto que... que eu não estou me desculpando. Mas os desafios temáticos me são muito difíceis, e eu gostaria de uma opinião sincera. Assim, sintam-se livres para criticar.

Aqui lhes deixo o link da imagem completa de Lothíriel, espero que consigam ver: vadrielith. deviantart art / Lothiriel - 523399002 (não se esqueçam de juntar os espaços).

 _E, para finalizar:_

..0.0... **Um dado curioso** ..0.0...

Era costume encontrarem-se para dançar debaixo dos galhos de uma tília, a árvore dos apaixonados nas aldeias alemãs, e, por assim dizer, nacional.

(Eu li em _Fausto_ , e me pareceu oportuno colocar isso)

 _Obrigada por lerem._

 _Hekarid. IX Región. Chile._

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução, a minha primeira tradução do fandom de O Senhor dos Anéis. Este era um fandom do qual eu nunca imaginei que um dia iria traduzir alguma fic, porque a narração dos livros é complicada, pelo menos para mim. Mas eu encontrei esta fic, gostei dela, e achei que não era muito difícil de traduzir... e aí está. Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
